1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic EL panel, an organic EL panel, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Organic EL panels have a wide viewing angle, compared to liquid crystal panels. In addition, since organic EL elements that configure the organic EL panels are elements that directly emit light, the organic EL panels have superior capability of black representation, compared to the liquid crystal panels and are evaluated highly as next-generation display panels. Since the organic EL panel can emit light of three primary colors including RGB (R: red color, G: green color, and B: blue color) by changing the configuration of an organic function layer, the organic EL panels have been developed as displays for color display.
As a method of forming an organic function layer on a substrate, technology in which a same shape as an opening portion of an evaporation mask is transferred using an evaporation mask to the substrate by using a vapor deposition method for a case where a low-molecular material having high heat resistance has been known.
In order to configure the organic EL panel to have a higher-precision image quality, a unit pixel is needed to be set to be small. Accordingly, technology for miniaturizing RGB pixels as sub pixels of the unit pixel has been researched. In particular, as shown in JP-A-2000-133443, by using an evaporation mask that can implement miniaturization, an evaporation mask having a microscopic pattern for acquiring high-precision image quality can be acquired.
In addition, in order to improve brightness of the organic EL panel, each sub pixel is needed to emit light at higher brightness, and thus, technology for improving the brightness by driving each sub pixel using a higher driving current has been used.
The deterioration characteristics of RGB pixels for a case where the pixels are driven by using a high driving current are different for the colors, and particularly, the pixel life cycle of B (blue color) is shortened at the current time point. In order to complement this defect, technology for lengthening the life cycle of the organic EL panel by decreasing brightness per each unit area by setting the pixel dimension of B larger than the pixel dimensions of G (green color) and R (red color) has been known.
However, to form an evaporation mask having a microscopic pattern needs a high degree of technology. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide the evaporation mask at a high yield ratio. In addition, when a microscopic opening portion is formed, evaporation particles incoming from the inclination direction in an evaporation process may be caught by the evaporation mask. Thus, there is a problem that the evaporation efficiency is decreased. In addition, for a case where the thickness of the evaporation mask is decreased so as to utilize the particles incoming from the inclination direction, there is a problem that the strength of the evaporation mask is decreased.
In addition, the adjustment precision of the evaporation mask having a microscopic pattern requires a high degree of precision. Thus, there is a problem that a defective product is manufactured even for a case where slight misalignment occurs.